


All of the Stars Embedded in Your Skin

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr text post: "concept: drunk dan trying to count phil’s freckles while phil just laughs fondly because dan keeps losing count", featuring wine and The Lord of the Rings.





	

Deeply invested in the extended version of The Fellowship of the Ring, Phil’s attention was suddenly caught by the fact that Dan had set his wine glass down and shifted to sit right up against Phil, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil smiled and put an arm around him, gently rubbing his thumb over Dan’s shoulder.

Phil finished his glass of wine and put it on the table, trying not to move too much so he wouldn’t disrupt Dan. He didn’t refill his glass for a third time; he could feel the heat in his cheeks and his tongue felt almost fuzzy in his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s head before looking back at the screen.

He felt the moment when Dan’s absentminded rubbing of Phil’s arm became sporadic, stopping constantly and zigzagging around. He looked down to see Dan’s head tilted at a weird angle, apparently trying to get a clear look at the arm Phil had around his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Counting,” Dan said, a little too loudly.

Phil noticed that Dan’s glass was in a different spot than it was before. _Did he have another glass while I wasn’t paying attention??_

“Counting what?”

“Your freckles!” Dan announced cheerfully, turning to look at Phil and grin widely. His cheeks were flushed, and their faces were so close together that Phil could clearly see Dan’s pupils dilate.

“So many freckles,” Dan breathed, looking at Phil’s face. He reached up with one hand to pat Phil’s cheek, but hit his ear first. He laughed at his clumsiness, before suddenly his eyes widened. “Do you have freckles on your ears too?!”

Dan threw himself over Phil’s lap to look at his left ear. _He could’ve just looked at my right ear since it was closer and he was already looking at it…_ Phil thought to himself, but wrapped a hand around Dan’s waist anyway to make sure he didn’t fall off the couch.

“You do!” Dan crowed triumphantly, kissing his ear.

“You’re so weird,” Phil said fondly.

“You’re weird,” Dan replied indignantly, poking Phil’s chest.

Dan just stayed sprawled over on Phil’s lap instead of returning to his previous position; he just edged backwards a little so that his head would rest in Phil’s lap. He gazed up adoringly at Phil, his eyes bright, before he pouted.

“I can’t count the freckles on your face from here,” he complained. “Give me your arm, please?” He drew out the last word, his voice going high. Phil couldn’t help his smile as he held his arm up for Dan.

“Thanks!” Dan held Phil’s arm over his face, peering intently at the skin and mouthing numbers as he counted.

Phil couldn’t keep in the giggle that bubbled out of his throat, and he saw Dan’s eyes focus on his face.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, I just like how you’re very dedicated to this.”

“Of course I am! I need this knowledge for my Phil mind palace!” Dan went back to staring at Phil’s arm before furrowing his brows. “I lost count...”

Dan let Phil’s arm drop next to him before rubbing his cheek against it like a cat. Phil’s other hand gently combed through Dan’s hair.

“How many freckles do you have?” Dan asked, his voice distorted from his cheek pressed up against Phil’s arm.

“I don’t know? I’ve never counted…” Phil said, tilting his head.

“I need to keep counting, then.” Dan’s voice was firm. He sat up, but leaned heavily on Phil’s shoulder as he picked up Phil’s arm again. He started counting with intense focus.

“1, 2, 3, 4… Is this one big freckle or two put together? Do freckles overlap like that?”

“You have freckles, too; haven’t you ever counted yours?”

“Of course not.” Dan sounded almost offended that Phil would ask that.

“Then why do you want to count mine so badly?”

“Because they’re part of what makes you so pretty, like if there are oceans in your eyes then your freckles must be stars,” Dan said matter-of-factly. “And I love looking at you; I could look at you forever.”

Phil blushed. At the same time, his heart warmed from Dan’s alcohol-induced honesty. “How are you going to count all of them when I have some on my back, too?” He asked, trying to keep his composure. _He’s so cute, it’s almost too much…_

Dan froze for a second before his face fell.

“I guess I can’t… Unless I take off your shirt!” He brightened as the revelation hit him.

“No, Dan, you’re not taking my shirt off. We’re in the middle of watching a movie, remember?”

Dan pouted. “Let me look at you,” he whined.

“No… Later, if you absolutely _have_ to, but I want to finish this,” Phil whined a little back.

“But I want to finish counting…”

Phil sighed quietly and paused the movie. “I thought you wanted to watch, too?”

“I did, but now that I’ve realized I’ve never counted your freckles, I need to do that immediately,” Dan said, his serious expression contrasting what he was saying. “It’s super important.”

Phil giggled helplessly. “Okay, fine, how about you finish counting the freckles you can see while I watch the movie, and then I’ll take off my shirt, okay?”

Dan grinned at him beautifully, his rosy cheeks dimpling. He took up Phil’s arm again and continued counting, his jaw set in determination.

Before too long, Dan sighed dramatically, and Phil looked down at him with a questioning gaze.

“I keep losing count,” Dan said, sounding defeated. “I keep getting distracted by how nice your fingers are, and how pale and smooth your skin is, and how pretty you are in general.”

Phil couldn’t help but gather Dan in his arms and hug him tightly, kissing his forehead.

“You’re such a sweet drunk,” Phil murmured into his hair, before speaking at a normal volume. “Can we just pause the freckle-counting and cuddle?”

Dan hummed thoughtfully. “I guess that can be arranged. I’ll keep counting later… Maybe it’d be easier when you’re asleep.”

Phil stretched out across the couch, and Dan flung his right arm and leg over Phil, fitting into the space between Phil and the back of the couch.

“Please don’t loom over me while I’m asleep; you’ll scare me,” Phil grumbled, wrapping his arm around Dan.

“But it’s for science,” Dan half-heartedly complained, loosely holding onto Phil’s shirt in his right hand.

“More like Dan’s Phil mind palace…”

“Same thing!”


End file.
